


Jiwa-jiwa yang Berkata

by Liast



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, soul mark
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liast/pseuds/Liast
Summary: Awal kehidupannya – ketika waktu hanyalah sebuah konsep – dipenuhi dengan cinta, dan ucapan kasih sayang menandainya untuk pertama kali.Putraku. Samael. Malaikatku.Kata-kata itu muncul di dadanya tepat di mana hatinya seharusnya berada, menjalar dari leher hingga bahu kanannya, dan di pinggul kirinya.Lucifer dan kata yang mengetsa selamanya.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Jiwa-jiwa yang Berkata

**Author's Note:**

> Ini terjemahan dari Ink-Covered Souls. Gegara ga punya ide dan males nulis, tapi pengen publish, jadinya nerjemahin fic yg dulu. And, btw, kayaknya aku belum nemu fic basa indonesia di fandom ini deh... So, silakan.

Awal kehidupannya – ketika waktu hanyalah sebuah konsep – dipenuhi dengan cinta, dan ucapan kasih sayang menandainya untuk pertama kali. _Putraku. Samael. Malaikatku._ Kata-kata itu muncul di dadanya tepat di mana hatinya seharusnya berada, menjalar dari leher hingga bahu kanannya, dan di pinggul kirinya. Besar dan tebal, berupa garis lembut namun tegas, lebih sempurna dari apa pun, dalam bahasa simbolis yang mungkin akan dikenal manusia sebagai _Enochian_. Tanda dari Ayah dan Ibunya. Tanda itu terasa hangat ketika mereka memanggilnya, ketika mereka memikirkannya. Tanda itu menjadi terlihat, setiap kali mereka menyentuhnya.

 _Saudaraku._ Muncul setelahnya. Sama besar dan tebalnya. Meski tidak sebegitu sempurna, tanda itu terus tumbuh dan tumbuh di bahu kirinya, tepat di atas titik di mana sayapnya tersambung. _Lucifer,_ mereka memanggilnya, setelah dia menciptakan bintang pertamanya yang bersinar begitu terang di semesa yang kosong, pembawa cahaya, sebuah gelar, dan itu melekat di tangan kirinya. _Luci,_ dan _Lu,_ sama indahnya, mengetsa di belakang lutut kanannya, dan pergelangan kakinya. 

Entah berapa milenia telah berlalu sebelum Ayahnya menciptakan manusia.

Dia bertemu Eve di sebuah kebun. Sang wanita pertama memberinya lebih dari sebuah senyuman. Kemudian, _Luce_ muncul di tulang dadanya, sementara Adam menambahkan Racun di bawah telinga kanannya. Dia kembali ke Silver City dengan senyuman dan tanpa keperawanan.

Dia Jatuh.

Oh, dia sungguh jatuh. _Putraku_ dan _Malaikatku,_ keduanya memudar. Begitu juga dengan Saudaraku yang mengecil dan berubah menjadi lebih jelek. _Samael_ hampir menghilang sepenuhnya, hanya menyisakan seiris tinta, dan _Lucifer_ menjadi sebuah kontras yang kejam, mengerikan, sungguh berbeda dengan makna dari kata itu sendiri. Dia tidak bisa – dan tidak mau – melihat, jika _Luci_ dan _Lu_ juga telah menghilang dari tubuhnya. 

.

Dia Jatuh, dan di Neraka, dia bangkit. _Raja_ dan _Tuanku_ membentang dengan begitu menjijikkan di tulang rusuk dan betis krinya, dan dia tidak tahan melihat keduanya. 

.

Dia sedang berada di tahtanya yang hina ketika _Iblis_ membakar punggungnya. Tidak lama kemudian, _Sang Musuh_ mengikuti, begitu juga _Pangeran Kegelapan_ dan _Beelzebub_ , _Abaddon_ dan _Belial_ saling tumpang tindih. Saat dia melihat Bapak Kebohongan menyeruak di punggung tangannya – dengan lengkungan halus dan coretan kasar, dalam kata-kata yang berteriak _manusia_ – dia murka melebihi apa pun, karena dia tidak pernah berbohong dan tidak akan berbohong.

Maka, tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap pada setan-setan yang mengelilinginya, dia melintasi alam Bumi untuk yang pertama kalinya, mencari tahu penyebabnya. Dengan amarah dan amukan, dia menyulut api di dunia. Hal itu berlanjut untuk beberapa hari, hingga Amenadiel datang dan dia membiarkan saudara sucinya itu untuk menariknya kembali ke Neraka. Dia tertawa ketika punggungnya seolah terbakar dan terbakar dan terbakar. 

Dia sudah terbiasa sekarang.

.

Setelah berabad-abad dan berbagai kegilaan yang tidak disengaja kemudian, dirasakannya suatu kehangatan di balik lutut kanannya dan tahu – entah bagaimana – terkadang, Amenadiel masih mempedulikannya. Sebuah perasaan aneh yang duduk di dadanya. Karena itu, ketika sebuah liburan yang tidak direncakan berubah menjadi sebuah pencarian untuk kalung saudaranya yang hilang, dia sepakat untuk membantu dengan dalih agar bisa menghabiskan waktu yang lebih lama di Bumi. 

Dia menertawakan dan mengolok saudaranya sepanjang waktu. Tentu saja.

.

Temannya dibunuh dan itu membuatnya terlibat dengan seorang detektif bernama Chloe Decker. 

Setelah beberapa kasus dan tawaran seksual yang ditolak mentah-mentah, sang detektif datang menghampirinya untuk sebuah penyelidikan. Dia melepas semua pakaiannya – demi menebus kelancangannya tempo hari – dan dengan percaya diri menunjukkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya, tanpa satu tanda pun yang terlihat. Sekali lagi menawarkan dan menggoda, namun penolakan sang detektif berujung dengan kedua bekas luka di punggungnya, di mana sendi sayapnya seharusnya berada.

“Apa itu?” suara sang detektif membuatnya berhenti, “Aku serius. Apa itu?”

Sebelum jemari lentik itu menyentuh bekas lukanya, dia meraih pergelangan tangan sang detektfif, “Jangan. Kumohon.”

Waktu seakan berhenti ketika Lucifer memandangnya. Semua kata-kata itu kini tampak jelas begitu mereka bersentuhan. Kedua bekas lukanya terlupakan. Karena yang bisa dilihat sang detektif hanyalah tanda yang tertinggal di tubuhnya, semua hinaan dan umpatan untuk si Iblis, juga pujian dari banyak pasangan malamnya. 

Lucifer memandang _Ibu_ yang menggores pipinya dan itu adalah pertama kalinya dia sadar akan begitu banyaknya kata yang menodainya melebihi siapa pun. Kedua matanya memohon – lebih keras dari pada kata-kata yang membekas di tubuhnya dan yang tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya – ketika sang detektif mengunci pandang dengannya.

“Baiklah,” terucap terbata-bata, dengan anggukan yang sama tak elegannya.

Lucifer melepas genggamannya dan memakai kembali topengnya, menyembunyikan kecanggungan itu dengan tergesa-gesa. “Aku sebaiknya berpakaian. Atau, kita akan melewatkan pestanya.” 

Dia berbalik dan bergegas menuju kamarnya, sekali lagi memperlihatkan kedua bekas luka di punggungnya. Tetapi yang sang detektif lihat hanyalah tanda hitam yang bahkan tidak bisa dibacanya karena semua kata-kata itu berhimpitan satu sama lain.

.

Hanya dalam beberapa bulan, kini dia menjadi konsultan sipil untuk Departemen Kepolisian LA. Kata-kata yang baru mulai muncul di tubuhnya. _Aneh. Keren. Bajingan Licin. Tak Bertanggung Jawab. Menawam. Tampan. Pencuri Bukti._ Dia tidak keberatan dengan kata-kata itu, bahkan _Bodoh_ yang diperolehnya dari Daniel dan terpampang jelas di dahinya, tepat di atas alisnya, pun tidak dihiraukannya. Meskipun begitu, dia cukup geli saat menyadari kalau _Menawan_ juga cukup menggambarkan tulisan tangan Daniel.

Kemudian, _Partnerku_.

Kata itu muncul begitu saja pada suatu pagi, membuat jantungnya seakan melonjak hingga ke tenggorokan. Itu tulisan tangan seorang wanita, begitu simpel, namun dia tidak bisa berhenti memandangnya. Dia sangat ingin menyentuh semua orang agar mereka bisa melihat kata itu dan dia bisa pamer. Namun, dia juga ingin kata itu menjadi rahasia kecilnya yang tidak akan diketahui oleh seorang pun. 

Dia menyentuh kata yang membekas di punggung tangan kirinya. Tanda dari sang detektif.

.

Seorang wanita kecil yang mengenakan jaket Forensik datang dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ella Lopez. Wanita itu menambahkan _Luce_ dan _ifer_ tepat di mana dia memukulnya ringan setelah dia menemukan telepon gengam yang kemudian menjadi barang bukti dalam sebuah wadah penyimpan es. Kedua kata itu terpisah satu senti meter, begitu kecil.

Miss Lopez sangat suka memeluk, hingga dia tidak bisa bersantai lagi setelah begitu banyak pelukan yang menjebaknya. Dalam salah satu pelukan itu, telapak tangannya menyentuh lengan Miss Lopez yang tidak tertutup kaos, membuat keduanya melihat kata-kata yang tadinya tidak tampak. Dia menjauh satu langkah ke belakang, menjadi begitu tidak nyaman saat Miss Lopez melihat banyaknya noda yang tidak tertutup oleh setelan mahalnya. Miss Lopez mencoba menenangkannya, dan dia terpaku dalam pandangannya. Di sinilah mereka, seorang manusia dengan _Lacur_ di lehernya dan _Aneh_ di lengannya, mencoba menenangkan sang Iblis itu sendiri.

“Luce, tenanglah,” ucapnya, saat dia menyentak tangannya. 

“Aku baik-baik saja,” suaranya lebih lembut dari biasanya dan kedua alisnya terkait dalam kebingungan, “Tapi, tentu saja aku mengerti. Maaf, aku melihatnya.”

“Eh? Aku tidak keberatan,” Miss Lopez menambahkan begitu dia menaikkan kedua alisnya, “Sungguh. Maksudku, kita semua punya tanda itu, ‘kan? Jadi, apa masalahnya kalau ada beberapa orang yang menganggap kita seperti itu?”

Miss Lopez berhenti ketika dia masih terdiam, dan menatapnya tajam, “Tunggu sebentar. Kau tidak menyukainya? Apa orang-orang juga menghinamu? Lucifer, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Apa kau yakin kalau kau sungguh baik-baik saja? Oh, kemarilah.”

“Apa? Aku baik-baik saja, Miss Lopez. Aku ini Iblis, ingat?” dia menggeliat risih ketika Miss Lopez nemeluknya lagi. “Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa kau merasa baik dengan hal itu?”

Miss Lopez menarik ujung kaosnya dan berbalik, meraih salah satu tangan Lucifer. Dia hendak menegur Miss Lopez – _Oh, aku tahu kau menyukaiku, tapi_ , tertahan di ujung lidahnya – ketika kata-kata itu terlihat.

Punggungnya polos kecuali untuk Pencuri yang tebal dan membentang di pinggang kirinya, tetapi _Sayangku_ sungguh terlihat mencolok, kecil dan tajam.

“Aku menyukainya,” Miss Lopez menurunkan hem kaosnya, “Karena aku masih bisa melihatnya, bahkan saat kedua orang tuaku sudah lama tiada. Kata itu tetap ada.”

Dia teringat dengan sepasang petani dan anak lelaki mereka yang sakit-sakitan. _Jesus- Oh Maaf_ adalah yang mereka berikan. Mereka pun, telah tiada ratusan tahun yang lalu – dia harap mereka mati kebosanan di atas sana bersama saudara berbulunya – tetapi, kata mereka tetap ada di telapak kakinya. Sebuah rahasia kecil yang menyebalkan dan menggelikan. Tanpa sadar, dia menutup punggung tangan kirinya. Satu-satunya kata yang berarti lebih dari apa pun.

“Lagipula, kupikir sang Iblis pun punya reputasi yang buruk.” Senyumnya begitu membutakan dan itu pun menular dengan mudah. Manusia memang tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya merasa takjub.

.

Dia menunjukkan wajah merahnya pada Linda, dan _Iblis_ menyeruak, membakar punggungnya. Setelah beberapa minggu menghindari segala jenis cermin, setelah siang dan malam mendambakan suatu hukuman. Mengharap _Pembunuh_ yang tersetsa dengan jelas, sekaligus merasa takut jika kata itu muncul di tubuhnya.

Dia telah menghancurkan dokternya juga, ‘kan?

.

Ibunya kabur dari Neraka dan bukannya kutukan yang muncul di tubuhnya, _Putraku_ dan _Malaikatku_ perlahan tumbuh lagi. 

Dia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Namun tetap saja, dia memainkan melodi yang riang pada malam itu. Sayangnya, itu tidak bertahan cukup lama, karena yang datang selanjutnya adalah amarah. Pada Ibunya, yang mencampuri kehidupannya dan memaksanya untuk kembali ke Surga. Pada Amenadiel, yang membiarkan kecemburuan merasukinya setelah semua cinta yang dicurahkan oleh sang Ibu untuknya. Pada Ayahnya, yang meletakkan sang detektif di jalan hidupnya untuk memanipulasi dirinyanya lagi.

Dalam sebuah kasus di rumah sakit jiwa, dia bertemu seorang pasien yang dipanggil dengan nama God Johnson. Dia berbicara sebentar, cukup kesal karena seorang manusia biasa berani menirukan Ayahnya dengan lancang. Dia menatap kedua mata pasien itu dan bertanya, mencari sebuah pengakuan.

“Apa ini lomba menatap? Kau tahu, aku cukup hebat soal tatap menatap.” 

Sebelum dia bisa menggali lebih dalam, seorang staf rumah sakit datang dan menyuruhnya keluar.

“Senang bertemu denganmu, Samael.”

Dan dia tidak ingin mempercayai hal itu. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin percaya. Tetapi, kata itu kembali terasa hangat dan menghitam, setelah ribuan tahun hanya berupa coretan pudar. Kemarahan yang menyesakkan dada setelah dia sadar kalau Ayahnya bisa saja mengucapkan semua yang dikatakan oleh God Johnson menjadi satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya berhenti memikirkan tinta yang menghitam di lututnya. 

Kemudian – dengan pedang berapi di genggaman dan tangan halus sang Ibu di lehernya – mereka berdiri berhadapan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sekarang, dia bahkan tidak bisa membenci Ibunya lagi. 

“Malaikatku, aku akan merindukanmu …” suara Ibunya yang bergetar meghancurkan dirinya, membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara, “… sangat merindukanmu.”

Dia memotong realitas dunianya dan cahaya Ibunya menghilang. Entah bagaimana caranya, dia terbangun di sebuah gurun, hanya memakai celananya yang menggantung rendah dan kulitnya terbakar oleh sinar matahari yang kejam. Dia memandang ke atas langit ketika _Malaikatku_ membakar, tetapi kedua sayap yang membentang di punggungnya membuatnya murka lebih dari apa pun di dunia ini.

.

Dia tidak pernah merasa cemburu. Yah, kecuali saat Daniel mencoba mendekati sang detektif lagi, tetapi dia tidak pernah merasa cemburu sebelum itu. Kecemburuan adalah suatu konsep yang baru baginya. Atau mungkin, baru saja ada orang yang menjelaskan perasaan itu padanya. Namun, sekarang dia merasa cemburu pada Mazedan dan tubuhnya yang tidak ternoda. Murni.

Tidak pernah sekali pun dia melihat adanya tanda di tubuhnya. Berapa kalipun, ribuan tahun lamanya, mereka selalu bersentuhan, dengan dia di dalamnya, atau sebaliknya, di neraka, di Bumi, Maze tidak pernah tertandai. 

Dan kini, mereka berdua duduk di sofa sang dokter, dengan darah yang belum mengering akibat perkelahian mereka sebelumnya. Dokter Linda terdengar sangat kecewa, “Maze marah karena kau memanfaatkannya.”

“Tentu,” dan dia, sama keras kepalanya, bahkan tidak memikirkan betapa gentingnya perkataan itu.

“Apakah kau pernah, sekali saja, berpikir bagaimana hal itu mempengaruhinya?”

“Tentu saja. Kupikir dia akan merusak semuanya.” Sudah jelas, ‘kan? Karena Maze itu setan yang diciptakan di perut Neraka.

“Maksudku perasaannya,” ucap Linda, kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

“Apa?”

“Dia pikir, kau akan meninggalkannya,” Dokter Linda menatap matanya, “kalau kau tidak peduli padanya.”

“Dia itu setan, tidak punya perasaan. Dan itu tidak pernah mengganggunya se…” jarinya bersentuhan dengan tangannya dan dia menoleh pada Maze, memandangnya. Memandang akan betapa diamnya dia, akan rambutnya yang berantakan, akan darah yang mengotori wajahnya, akan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Kemudian, dia memandang dan benar-benar melihat, pada sebuah noda di rahang Maze dan dia tidak bisa berpaling.

Untuk sekian detik dia bertanya-tanya, siapa orang yang menandai Maze seperti itu, dan pikiran itu menghilang sama cepatnya. Dia tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai apa pun, bahkan dia sudah tidak tahu lagi dia menganggap Maze sebagai apa baginya. Tetapi, bagi Linda dan keturunan sang detektif, itulah Maze. Kata itu sungguh mengejutkannya, hingga dia tidak berpikir bagaimana bisa seorang setan yang seharusnya tidak memiliki jiwa mendapat tanda seperti itu. 

“Oh. Mazikeen. Aku tidak tahu …” dia menoleh dan akhirnya memandangnya, karena hal itu juga, bukanlah kata-kata yang seharusnya diucapkannya, “Harusnya aku tahu.”

 _Sahabat_. Tertutup oleh darah dan air mata, sebuah noda di rahangnya. 

.

Marcus Pierce muncul, dan beberapa waktu kemudian, dia memangilnya Cain setelah pria itu bangkit dari kematian. Dengan beberapa gelas yang mereka nikmati bersama, keduanya saling bersepakat untuk menghilangkan tanda kutukan di lengannya. Dia menatap pria itu dengan kebingungan saat mereka bersentuhan setelah usaha mereka dalam pembunuhan/bunuh diri. Untuk sang pembunuh pertama yang dikutuk dengan keabadian, tubuh Cain yang bisa dilihatnya tidak tertutup dengan hinaan seperti dirinya. Malah, Cain ditandai dengan kasih sayang dan ejekan ringan, itu pun tidak banyak. Satu-satunya tanda yang menyakitkan adalah yang diberikan oleh Amenadiel atas perintah Ayahnya. 

Semua menjadi sangat buruk ketika Cain membunuh Charlotte dan tidak pernah merasakan penyesalan karenanya. Dia menngenggam tangan Cain hingga tulang tangannya patah dan remuk, kemudian dia mendorong pisau dari Neraka itu hingga menusuk dada Cain. Bodoh di lehernya menjadi satu-satunya pengingat akan betapa tidak berbahayanya dia sebelum semua ini terjadi. Dia berjongkok di sebelah Cain yang terbaring tak berdaya, menggertakkan janji dan hukuman yang akan membusukkannya dalam kutukan abadi lain yang menantinya. 

Api Neraka menyala di kedua matanya dan meretak di kulitnya ketika Cain mati.

“Lucifer,” sang detektif memanggil dan dia berpaling menghadapnya. Kedua mata sang detektif terbuka lebar, membisik, “Semuanya benar.”

Dia bahkan tidak menyadari jika wajah iblisnya telah kembali, tetapi rasa membakar di punggungnya menjadi pengingat yang kejam.

.

Selama dia terkurung dalam kepedihan karena penolakan sang detektif, Eve kembali ke Bumi. Eve menerimanya, sungguh segala bagian darinya. Dengan semua kekurangan dan celaan yang hina, dengan wajah iblisnya, dengan perbuatan yang tak disesalinya setelah membunuh anaknya, Eve menerimanya. Dia menjadi buta karenanya dan Eve menjadi sebuah pelarian. Kata dari Eve sekali lagi membakar tulang dadanya.

Tetapi kebencian di hatinya kini telah mekar, dan hal itu membusuk di dalam jiwanya.

“Kenapa kau tidak membenciku?” dengan gigi yang bergertak dan api di kedua matanya, dia bertanya.

Dan entah bagaimana, untuk suatu alasan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dipahaminya, “Karena aku mencintaimu.”

“Seharusnya, tidak.”

Dia semakin membenci dirinya.

.

Ramalan itu rupanya menjadi kenyataan dan setan-setan berkeliaran di Bumi. Dalam wujud iblisnya, dengan sayap mengerikan yang membentang dari punggungnya, dan suara yang terdistorsi, sang Raja Neraka memerintahkan mereka untuk kembali pulang. Senyum kecil sang detektif terasa bagai sebuah pengampunan dan pengakuan yang melepaskan kejahatan dari si Iblis. 

Beberapa waktu kemudian, di atas balkonnya, dia memandang gemerlapnya kota yang disebutnya sebagai rumah.

“Jadi, Charlie sudah kembali bersama Linda dan Amenadiel. Jadi, kau tahu, Ini sudah berakhir …” sang detektif menghampirinya, memastikan, sementara dia masih terdiam, “… ‘kan? Apa ini sudah berakhir?”

“Aku akan bilang, ya, Detektif, tapi aku akan berbohong. Dan …” dia mengambil napas panjang, berbalik menghadap wanita itu, “kita tahu kalau aku tidak pernah berbohong.”

Mereka memandang satu sama lain dan dia berharap kalau waktu akan berhenti.

“Aku harus kembali.”

Sang detektif memohon dan memohon, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Tetapi, keputusannya sudah dibuat dan itu lebih kuat dari semua yang pernah dilakukannya. Dia mengusap air mata sang detektif dan kata-kata itu sangat jelas untuk mereka lihat. 

“Selamat tinggal.”

Sang detektif menutup matanya dan sayapnya mengepak. Dia terbang, dia jatuh, dan hal itu tidak berarti apa pun, karena Neraka tidak berada di bawah, maupun di atas.

Di neraka, _Cintaku_ membakar dan menandai jiwanya. Selamanya.

.

Hal ini terjadi beberapa juta tahun kemudian, atau mungkin hanya dalam beberapa kedipan mata, waktu sungguh terasa berbeda di Neraka. Dia duduk di tahta yang dibencinya dan memandangi abu yang mengambang di udara, ketika dia merasa pergelangan tangannya terbakar. Di sana, tepat di samping _Nakal_ yang elegan, sebuah kata baru muncul dalam coretan aneh. Dia menggerakkan tangan dan menggelengkan kepala, dengan susah payah mencoba membacanya. Kemudian dia tertawa kecil dan menangis. Air matanya mengalir, tetapi dia tersenyum sangat lebar hingga pipinya sakit. Terlebih lagi dadanya.

 _Paman,_ kata itu membakar lagi.


End file.
